Cooking time
by ImaDoinWat
Summary: Natsuki askes Haruka to help him cook! HarukaXNatsuki one shot!


Haruka X Natsuki

"Haru-chan~" Natsuki called, rushing down the hallway to Haruka. She turned around, watching as he approached.

"Shinomiya-san! How are you?" She smiled.

"I'm good! Haru-chan, come with me!" Natsuki smiled, pulling her along. He pulled her into the kitchen. He ruffled through the cabinets, pulling out an apron with pink hearts on it. "Haru-chan~ Put this on!" Natsuki demanded.

"Shinomiya-san, what are you doing?" Haruka asked as he tied the apron on her.

"Haru-chan! I want you to help me!" Natsuki said, pushing her to the counter where various ingredients were spread out along with cooking materials.

"Sure, but... what are you making?" Haruka asked, looking up at him.

"I'm baking a cake to celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?"

"It's been a whole year since Cecil joined STARISH!" Natsuki informed.

"Eh!? Thats today?!" Natsuki nodded.

"Haru-chan, could you work on the icing?"

"Hai! I'll do the best I can!"

Haruka mixed ingredients together in a bowl, beginning to stir. Soon it got thick and she couldn't stir any more.

"Haru-chan, I'll help you." Natsuki said, holding her hand and using his extreme strength to help her stir the ingredients. When it became nice and fluffy, he let go of her hand, smiling. "All done!" Natsuki said, putting his ingredients into a pan and putting it in the oven.

"Good job, Sinomia-san!" Haruka said, excited.

"Haru-Chan~ Can I taste the icing?" Natsuki pleaded, reaching for the bowl. Haruka picked the bowl up, and moved it away from him.

"Not before you eat lunch, mister." She giggled.

"EH?! Haru-chan!~" Natsuki whined, letting his lower lip thrust out in a pout. Haruka giggled, picking the spoon out from the bowl.

"I do need this spoon cleaned." Haruka smiled. Natsuki smiled widely, raising his hand into the air.

"I'll do it!" He chimed. Haruka gave him the spoon, which he greedily licked.

"Shinomiya-san, how did you learn how to crack eggs like that. You cracked it perfectly!" Haruka asked, looking in the garbage while throwing icing mix away.

"I practised for days to do it right!" Natsuki smiled before frowning."But Syo-chan got angry at me for cracking all his eggs." Haruka giggled. Natsuki smiled again as he continued. "Syo-chan and I ate lots of cake after that, since I made so much. We even gave some to our teachers!" Haruka giggled again at the thought of little Syo and little Natsuki playing together. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was just wondering how you looked as a kid, thats all." Haruka smiled.

"Ah! I was cute~ But not as cute as Syo-chan! Syo-chan was adorable as a kid~ It made you wanna give him a great big hug~!" Natsuki smiled, thinking about it.

"I bet so." Haruka smiled.

"I bet Haru-chan was cute as a kid!" Natsuki said, making Haruka blush.

"I-I guess, Obaasan always said I was cute." Haruka smiled.

"Little Haru-chan~ Little Haru-chan~" Natsuki sang, daydreaming about how she looked when she was young, making Haruka giggle. "Oh! The cake is ready!" Natsuki said, putting on oven mitts and pulling the cake out of the oven.

"It looks good!" Haruka praised. Natsuki smiled and put it on the stove.

"Haru-chan~ Lets put the icing on it!" Natsuki suggested. Haruka brought the icing over and Natsuki took a spreader out of the drawer and began to spread the chocolate icing all over it. Soon the cake was done, standing proudly on the counter. "We did it!"

"Yay!" Haruka cheered, clapping a little.

"Haru-chan~" Natsuki said, leaning down to her. "Arigato for helping me." He leaned down and placed a light kiss on Haruka's cheek, causing her to blush profusely. "Come on, Haru-chan~ Lets give this to Ceci~" Natsuki said, picking up the cake and dragging Haruka out of the kitchen, leaving it in shambles.

_**Thank you for reading. If you find any errors, please leave a comment about it, I'll fix it up as soon as I can. You can also leave story ideas and even occasional compliment, you know, if your into that gushy stuff called 'Praise'.**_

_**Fave, follow, or review, it's your choice. See you3**_


End file.
